


Origins of Archangel

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other, Snark, mass effect homeworlds, pre mass effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because someone had to write a humorous accounting of how Aria and Garrus met, complete with snark, helpful tips and a very annoyed krogan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins of Archangel

Omega, it was a disgusting place, people were either dead on the streets or helping to make someone dead, it was clearly not a place for a c-sec officer to make his ground but Garrus was sick of the political shitstorm that was happening currently on the citadel. The counsel had all but dismissed Shepard's claim as an account from the geth even though she had sacrificed countless lives in order to keep the counsel safe and what they did do, call it a theory purposed by the reapers, Sure they had killed Saren and had stopped sovereign from attacking the citadel but it still didn't make what they had said right.

Then to make matters more complicated, his father had let one of the criminals he had been chasing go because of certain C-SEC standards, everywhere he turned he seemed to be tangled in more and more red tape, so finally after filling a resignation slip and seeing his mom, he had decided to chase after the criminal and had ended up here on omega. "Help!" a voice cried out and Garrus turned his head seeing an elderly couple being mugged by what seemed to be a vorcha, lining up one of his shots as carefully as possible he managed to shoot the vorcha point blank in the head as it took off down one of the alleyways. "Thank you, you're a real live angel." the woman said and Garrus chuckled under his breath, his mandibles twitching in appreciation and excitement, maybe this could be a place where I can actually get some justice done, doesn't seem like they have any laws seeing as I just shot a vorcha straight in the back in the middle of the street. Garrus thought to himself before turning as he noticed a batarian and turian guard had a gun pointed to the back of his head. "Aria wishes to speak with you, so get moving." a turian's voiced ordered and Garrus gently turned his head to the face the two would be attackers "Grizz and Garka, Aria's top bodyguards at afterlife, what surprise there is quite a bounty on the both of your heads with not just the counsel but apparently in omega as well." Garrus said turning his head back to notice two more guards had stepped forward, both wearing heavy armor and giving him dirty looks. "Shut it, we don't take kindly to people doing the bosses work." Grizz said jamming the tip of his rifle into Garrus's back. "Easy there, tough guy. I know where the law leads here, or...where it used to. I'll meet with your boss." Garrus said holding his hands up in a mock surrender and started walking shaking his head as moved up the steps and into the afterlife club. Reminds me of Corra's den, but with more drunken patrons and less dead bodies, he thought o himself remembering when Shepard and himself had assaulted the club in order to get information out of Fist, it had been an interesting encounter to say the least.

"So you're the bastard whose being causing problems around here, I should probably let you know who you're dealing with." a voice said, it was smooth as silk though Garrus could guess that whoever owned the voice probably had quite the reputation. "That won't be neccessary, you're Aria T'Loak, the pirate queen of omega if I recall, your a powerful biotic commando who killed the original owner of the afterlife club, after that you become the head bitch of the blood, lead by a krogan battle master Ganar Wrang who leads a small army of vorcha, I think I killed one of his members today if I'm not mistaken, there is also the blue suns, a distinct group of batarians, turians, and humans, and led by Tarak. and last but not least we have the eclipse mercs, there is a group on illum but the current one on omega is led by Jaroth and the group is a mixture of asari, salarians, and humans." Garrus said sort of shrugging his shoulders as he talked, keeping an eye on the two guns that were pointed at his back. "Hmm, a smart one, I like you though you forgot one rule, DON'T FUCK WITH ARIA" the asari shouted angrily and Garrus shook his head. "Sorry my mistake." Garrus said hiding the sarcasm in his voice. "I know some information about you as well Garrus Vakarian, you and Commander Shepard defeated Saren and helped stop him from taking over the galaxy, and your father is a well known c-sec officer, he's busted a few of our shipments a couple times, so tell me what are you doing here." Aria said sitting down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Garrus shrugged and sat down watching the two bodyguards, "I was looking for a red sand smuggler here on omega but seeing the crime that's going on here, I decided to stay for a while, perhaps we can work out a deal, seeing as some of the gangs are causing problems on your turf." Garrus said smoothly leaning back and placing his feet on the table, he knew how to use his skills from C-SEC though he also knew that wouldn't get him any leverage here. "Hmm, what exactly are you offering." Aria said looking at Garrus who turned his head off the side. "You let me help these innocent people and I'll keep the mercenary group under your lock and key, and who knows I am friends with a spectre, it might come in handy later on." Garrus said standing up looking back at Aria. "Deal." Aria said leaning back and smirking. "You'll find there are plenty of people willing to help your cause, you just have to know where to look."

Well that went well, huh Shepard? Garrus thought o himself as he walked down the steps and noticed what seemed to be trouble, two krogsns seemed to have beaten up a turian.. "Need some help." Garrus said rifle butting one of the mercs in the face and grinned as they managed to take out both the mercs. "Nice work." Sidonis said straightening up and shaking his head. "Not bad yourself, I'm looking to make a team to help take down some of these bastards, think of joining me. I'm Garrus Vakarian by the way, codename archangel." Garrus said glancing towards Sidonis who just noddled. "Sidonis Lantar, and it would be my pleasure."


End file.
